The voice has some fun!
by Randomitis Sufferer
Summary: No you perverts! Not THAT kind of fun. This is just a one-shot about what happens when the Voice goes to a quiz night. Also my views on who the voice might really be. Small humor. Rated T 'cause all my fanfics are. Enjoy!


**I started this fanfiction in a bout of inspiration and random thought. I hope you like it! :P**

**Disclaimer: Me no owney Maximum Ride, just Nathan. Well, Nathan's personality and everything at least.**

The voice has some fun

**Voice POV (Duh!)**

Huh, game night at the bar, perfect. I had just stood up to Itex and freed myself of that damn policy. "Under no circumstances shall freed experiment 24309 (Nathan) use his 'voice' powers for anything than to subtly help experiment 28970 (Maximum) in her duty to 'save the world' blah, blah, blah" Pfft! All I needed to free myself of that one was to survive an Eraser. He was old, about to expire. It was easy.

It is kind of . . . difficult, listening to Max's thoughts all the time. Sometimes I just wanted to yell at her; tell her to stop denying her feelings, but other times I just wanted to cringe. Her imagination . . . well, let's just say I feel sorry for Angel.

The truth is, I can only hear, feel, whatever you want to call it, Max's thoughts, but I can put thoughts into other people's heads. I've had the talent since I turned 14. Only on my 18th birthday did the 'whitecoats', as Max and her flock call them, think 'oh hey, let's make little Nathan a 'voice' in Max's head. It might be funny to monitor.'

Well, enough of that, back to game night, I love quizzes. Everyone was in groups, except a few drifters, the barman and the quiz master. Before I became 'the voice' the whitecoats had jammed me full of knowledge (quite literally actually) they gave me this freaking _huge_ needle, (that fucking _hurt_!) jammed it in the back of my neck, and badda bing, badda boom, I know practically _everything_ about Itex, geometry, maths, you get the idea. So I just stood in the shadows, grinning. This could be fun.

The groups all sat down and some picked up their pens and hunched over their pieces of paper when the quiz master asked for silence. "What are the names of the 5 children that go to the Chocolate factory in _Charlie and the Chocolate Factory_?"

I scoffed, I didn't even want to help any suckers who couldn't get _that_ one. "In _The Simpsons_," the quiz master interrupted chatter, "what animal is Santa's little helper?" Pfft, easy round. I leaned back into the brick wall behind me, silently saying the answers to questions in my head. Or, at least I thought I was silent.

_Hey_, Max's rather loud thoughts interrupted my meditation. _What the heck? Moses? Sloth? Blue? What the hell am I supposed to make of that? _

_Sorry,_ I replied,_ I'll try and keep my thoughts to myself._

_Weirdo . . . _Uh, stupid mutated teenager.

Round two started, maybe now I could experiment. Sorry, wrong word, but still true. "What is both a bird, and a fruit?" the quiz master asked. I saw some groups frowning in thought and chose a group and person at random. _Kiwi_ I thought to a middle aged woman in a green halter neck top. She jumped, looked around and whispered the answer to her team member. He, in turn nodded, and wrote the answer.

"In the Disney movie _The Aristocats_, where was it set?" I chose another random person. _France_. This man didn't jump; he just shrugged and told the person next to him.

I was intrigued. Was this man used to random voices in his head? Or was it just men in general?

"Who stars in the 2008 movie _Seven Pounds_?" I chose another woman, this one younger, wearing a purple dress. _Will Smith_. She, too, gave a startled gasp, but once again she told the woman to her right the answer and she wrote the answer down.

I smiled, this was better than I thought. My smile was soon wiped though, as a very annoying teenager once again claimed my full attention.

_Hellooo, Voice? Need a little help here._ I laughed quietly to myself, and chuckled in her thoughts. Once again she needed guidance with her hormonal side. Fang was sitting with his arm around her and she had no idea what she should do.

_Hey, I'm not the one with experience in dealing with bird boys. I can't be the solution to all your problems._ With a huff, she left me alone, for now.

"In the cartoon _Postman Pat_ what is the name of his cat?" I looked around and saw a small boy bouncing in his seat, obviously excited that he knew the answer. A man on the other side of the Pub caught my eye. He had his eyes screwed tight and was furiously tapping his fingers on the table. I decided to relieve him of his efforts and give him the answer.

When I projected _Jess_ into his thoughts, his reaction was not what I expected. He jumped about a foot in the air, giving a shriek. Everyone turned to look at him. After a mumbled 'sorry' he whispered the answer to his teammates.

Satisfied, I left the Pub, chuckling to myself all the way home to my apartment.

**Hey, my first one-shot! *does happy dance* Well, whatta ya think? Bob's lonely. So click on him and review! I know on my poll, you wanted me to do a humorfic about Fang, but truth is, I can't write humour. Randomness, I'm good at, but humor? Nuh-uh. **

**Like I said, Review!**

**Randomitis Sufferer**


End file.
